


One Day Maybe You and I

by Seiglinde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BECAUSE A DAY HAS PASSED AND I'M STILL NOT OVER IT, F/F, IF I WAS ONE OF THE WRITERS I WOULD'VE PUSHED THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiglinde/pseuds/Seiglinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would've pitched this so hard if I was part of the team. FUCK THIS I'M STILL NOT OVER THAT SHIT THIS WOULD PROBABLY BE MY 3x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Maybe You and I

After the sex scene and before Clarke leaves, they sit in silence, then Clarke takes Lexa's hands and holds it to her heart and says " _WE_ will meet again. I promise you."

Lexa nods "I trust you, more than anyone Clarke. Go, your people needs you."

 

Then cue the Titus scene with him shooting his gun. Of course Clarke and Murphy should be able to handle him or Clarke only because she is who she is. Someone strong and able to stand on her own. She manages to knock Titus down and get his gun points it back at him.

 

Clarke:"I won't tell Lexa what you just tried to do, you don't have to worry about me anymore because I'm leaving."

 

Titus glares "As long as you are alive her mind will always be clouded!"

 

Clarke:" _That's why I'm doing this, that's why I'm trying to make peace!"_

They could show that ALIE 2.0 was in Lexa by cutting to her sleeping with her back and a close up shot at the neck.

 

 

Fast foward, we get a happy ending with Arkadia arc and CoL arc finished, there's a lot of routes they could've done,

1.)Lexa goes to find Clarke in CoL, they destroy ALIE 1, and returns to Polis and gets another kiss and celebratory sex scene after being apart for so long. Then they say I love you's in english and in trigedasleng.

2.)Clarke after CoL goes back to Polis, runs to Lexa and says "I told you we'll meet again" hugs tightly and kisses her. Lexa does the same.

I'm sure there's more possibilities.

 

Another route if they can't get her back to the show:

Sure she gets shot but she is gravely injured. Experiences near death and of course people who are gravely injured takes time to recover, they don't have to show her cause they can just imply she's very weak and is trying to heal. It will take *insert number* days/weeks/months of recovery days. She can still show up in CoL, assuming she manages to recover a little of her strength, knowing Clarke is in danger she gathers all of her strength to go to her.

 

If death is inevitable:

At least give her a heroic send off dying in war trying to protect Clarke from her own people. ANYTHING BETTER THAN ACCIDENTALLY GETTING SHOT.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK THIS THERE'S LITERALLY A FEELING OF VOID IN MY HEART. LIKE REALLY AN EMPTINESS AND SOMETHING IS WEIGHING ME DOWN. ALSO I'M STILL CRYING WHENEVER I THINK OF HER DEATH LIKE THERE'S SO MANY WAYS THEY COULD'VE DONE IT. I HATE THIS FEELING AND I FEEL LIKE IT WON'T BE GONE ANYTIME SOON.
> 
>  
> 
> RESHOP HEDA, MAY WE MEET AGAIN.


End file.
